


devour.

by definitelynotskittles



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Vampire Queen - Freeform, give us more lore riot you cowards, i have a research essay due tomorrow, mildly obsessed w reyna rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotskittles/pseuds/definitelynotskittles
Summary: Before she was Reyna, the Vampire Queen - she was Camila Cortez, and she had a sister.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	devour.

Her sister’s name had been Catalina.  
Catalina - Catherine - the purest of the pure, exemplified in every possible manner.  
And they had taken that from her; they had taken Catalina - and ultimately, they had taken Catalina’s life. The life of an innocent - the life of her baby sister. The one who should’ve lived - the one who had been better, who’d deserved life.  
They had been Radiants, exposed to pure radianite at a young age. They had held power beyond human imagination, power that the public feared and detested. They were called inhuman, freaks of nature; shunned and hated, captured and tortured in the name of science - _a mere name, a mask for their unfathomable, soulless hatred._ (And if they wanted to _hate_ \- well, two could play at that game.)  
And yet, she, Camila Cortez, had lived, and not Catalina, in a cruel twist of fate. They let _her,_ the dangerous one, go. And they killed the one who had never meant to hurt anyone.  
(Later, she supposed that was ironic. She took life, and yet, death did not take her.)

**You see? They took everything from me. And I made them pay.**

She called herself Reyna, after that. Reyna, the queen; the pure, the wise - but she was not _pure_. She could not bring her sister back from the dead. She did not hold power over death, no matter how much she wished she did; no matter how many times death brushed her by, no matter how much it haunted her. And she yearned, with a desperate longing, for a power which she could not wield.  
So she did the one thing she could.  
She _lived,_ and she fought. She fought, with tooth and nail and fury and rage, driven by the thought of her sister, of all the innocents killed in the guise of _science._ She fought for the injustice against those blessed - or cursed - with powers.  
She fought for her own survival, in a world cruel and unaccepting. If she was to avenge her sister, the first step was simply to stay alive. And all she could rely on was herself.  
After all, she thrived off others. She was the one they called Vampire, spoken with a mixture of fear and awe, and she spared no one.  
Once upon a time, she might’ve spared a thought for those she killed. She might’ve felt _something,_ a spark of conscience - anything. But she was Reyna - she was the queen, the _empress_ \- and nothing, nobody, could stop her.

**They called us inhuman. I was happy to prove them right.**

They spoke of her as an agent of chaos. A savage, stopping at nothing.  
She fought alone, and she fought with a passion, bringing destruction and chaos wherever she went, skulking in the shadows, striking at the best times. Oh, she muchly preferred to fight in the open, but she’d do anything to bring down the corporation that brought death to so many.  
An eye for an eye; a life for a life. No matter how many lives it took, no matter how many souls she devoured, it would be worth it.  
And for the first time, she truly lived. Oh, the hunger never left her, but at least it was satiated; greed grasping, tempted with her next conquests, a promise, dangling there, if she won.  
She always did.

**I have defied death many times. And I will do it again.**

She’d been fortunate to even have lived as long as she did. She never played it safe, because what was the use in that? A reckless, mad sort of belief in herself drove a primal desire to _hunt_ and _kill,_ and she did.  
And when it went oh-so-horribly- _wrong,_ Valorant was there.  
Oh, she didn’t know their name, not until later. Not until she became _Agent 10_ of the Valorant Protocol.  
It had been the one called Sage who found her, in the throes of death, barely sustained by the echoes of the last souls she’d captured - a last act of defiance against the shadow of death that had forever stalked her.  
She did not die.  
And when Valorant recruited her, she accepted.

**For a purpose in life - ah, this is what I live for!**

She fought with Valorant.  
And though she hated to admit it, it was admittedly sort of ... _nice,_ to work with them, people like her. Radiants, and allies. They respected her, valued her for who she was; weren’t afraid of her. Sure, she disdained their technology - after all, what is a robot without its maker? In a battle of pure skill, the Radiants always won.  
But slowly, she developed a sort of grudging respect for them. They were allies, at least for now, sharing a common goal, and she would help them to the best of her abilities.  
So they fought, and so they won; one desperate battle after another, Reyna always at the forefront, playing by her own rules. And when some sort of understanding was reached, when _fearing Radiants_ became a thing of the past, Reyna still stayed. After all, there were always more battles to be fought, more souls to devour.

**_For you, hermanita._ **

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO bro what is punctuation. I use dashes and semicolons haphazardly and in the strangest places.  
> Pulled the names from nameberry. Don’t ask me why 2am Christine thought it was funny to use names starting with the same letter.  
> A note on the actual fic: I don’t know what Reyna’s true radiant powers are. I don’t know if she gained powers after she received her radianite heart, or if she always had them and the heart influences her powers (Empress?). I don’t know what her powers actually do, aside from souls and hearts?? I’m also unsure of the timeline, because, once again, no lore!!! I don’t know when Reyna’s “Revenge for Life” card occurs, but it looks as if she already had her heart then, which…  
> The last two lines are in-game lines that plays at the start of a round.  
> This is kinda set before whatEVER is going on in the world of Valorant rn, multiverses or rifts or parallel universes, or whatever, and idk if the timeline is wrong because I claim creative license here.  
> (Thanks to Mocha, who was actually helpful with this. For once.)  
> -skit


End file.
